


Rendezvous

by lepidoptarnate



Series: Vince [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, barely, dubcon, f in the chat, my inability to title and end stories strikes again, rip vince, thats what vince thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidoptarnate/pseuds/lepidoptarnate
Summary: The way they meet.





	Rendezvous

The man sitting down the bar from is giving off such an intoxicating vibe he might as well be drunk, even if he hasn't had anything to drink yet. He's definitely the standardly handsome man, a strong jaw, toned, and gorgeous dark eyes. His messy black hair frames his face in a way that drives Vince mad.

The man looks up and notices his staring, giving him a charming smile. He flusters and turns his head back to his still full glass. Should he go talk to him? There's a reason why he'd be at a gay bar, right? Vince takes a sip, fretting over what he should do. He came out for a good time.

He gets ready to stand, only to find that he didn't need to. The man is right behind him. He's much taller than he thought, Vince having to crane his neck slightly to meet his gaze.

"O-oh, hi," he says, blushing.

"I saw you checking me out, hm?" he says. His voice is deep and alluring. God, it's like he stepped out of a male model magazine. Vince nods slightly.

"My name's Casey," he says holding out a hand.

He accepts it. "Vince," he manages  
.  
Casey leans closer to him, his face now inches from his. "Wanna have some fun at my place?"

His face heats, and he nods.

The ride to Casey's house is short, and he's on the doorstep when Casey pins him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Vince gasps under him as his hands venture under his shirt to his waist. "So eager," he murmurs against his lips.  
Casey pulls away to fumble with his key, unlocking the door. He pulls Vince up the stairs to his room, pulling him closer every few steps and teasing him with a light kiss. By the time they reach his room, Vince can feel just how hard he is against his pants.

Casey pushes him down against the bed and Vince happily lays back as he assaults his neck with kisses and nips. He lowers his hips to his, and he grinds against him slowly, making Vince press his hips back against him.

"I fucking want you," he gasps as Casey bites his collar.

"You've made that much clear," he says against his neck. His thumbs hook in his waistband and tug his pants down. Vince's erection presses firmly against his underwear and he trembles under Casey's gaze.

Vince curls his legs up towards his chest. "I, um," he begins, rubbing himself with his hand through his boxers. "I don't think I'm what you're expecting."

Casey grabs his wrist and pulls it away from his crotch, pulling down his underwear. He brushes two fingers over Vince's folds, making him shiver. Casey's fingers come away slick, and he wraps his hand around Vince's cock. "I don't care," he says, leaning over to kiss him again.

"F-fuck me then," he demands, his hips rising to Casey's grip.

"Gladly," the man says, and unzips his fly, rubbing himself against Vince's entrance. He eagerly pushes back against his dick, trying to envelope him. Casey slides into him slowly, making Vince whimper and clutch the sheets under him.

"Gorgeous," he says against Vince's forehead, panting. Casey pulls out of him just as slowly, but pushes back into him with more desperation. It takes very little encouragement for him to start fucking him in earnest, rutting into the man under him.

It's such a pleasant experience for Vince that the first slap to his ass makes him yelp, loudly. "W-wait, what?" he gasps, his building orgasm suddenly shaken.

"I like it rough," Casey growls against his lips, pressing a hand firmly against his shoulder and thrusting harder. Another smack is delivered to his ass. Vince inhales sharply, the sudden pain conflicting with the ecstasy he's feeling.

"I-!" he starts, cut off by a movement of Casey's hips that sends his mind reeling. "Fuck, Casey-" Vince's face cringes, being so close. The other man responds by pushing his back firmly into the bed, bending him in a way he's shocked he doesn't break. "I'm… I'm gonna cum soon," he breathes.

"Do it then. Cum for me," Casey says into his ear. His hand grips his thigh, digging his nails in just past the point of pain. His thumb is pressing into the very bottom of his throat, enough to be uncomfortable, but he's so close. Casey starts to jerk him off and he cums hard enough for his vision to blur at the edges, crying out as he squeezes down around the cock spreading him open. "You want me to fill you up baby?"

"God, yes," he stutters out, his mind addled with lust. "Cum inside of me," he demands, wrapping his legs around Casey's waist. The man slams into him twice more before cumming inside of him.

Casey eases off of him, letting Vince stretch his back out, but stays in him, panting against his neck. "Did you like that?"

“Yeah,” he says, still coming down from his orgasm. Vince curls up against his chest. "It was fucking great."

**Author's Note:**

> and then vince fucking dies the end


End file.
